


Sugawara-san is very flexible, Daichi-san said so!

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A plotless story, Karasuno, M/M, bet, daisuga - Freeform, karasuno boys volleyball team had gone crazy XD, too much blushing involve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How flexible can Suga be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara-san is very flexible, Daichi-san said so!

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!! Please bare with me regarding this one-shot... Like this idea just popped up when I was talking with ImGrey in twitter about Suga being flexible. 
> 
> And abracadabra!! The fic is born!! XD 
> 
> I don't even know what I'm doing.. lol
> 
> But anyway... ENJOY!!

***************************************************

 

When the whistle was blown for the last time that day everyone was ready to drop dead. Today's practice is harsh per se but they all know that they need it to grow stronger.

 

After a small talk from Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei everyone was out to do some stretching before cleaning up and going home. 

 

Daichi had just came back from talking with Ukai-san regarding tomorrow's training when his teammates' conversation caught his attention.

 

"Suga-san is really flexible neh?" Tanaka said as he watched Suga stretching with his legs open wide, his arms stretched as far as possible in front of him and his body bended over that his face is flat on the floor. 

 

Everyone looked over towards the direction of their other setter and nodded their heads in agreement. They thought that if they stretch like that their body is going to break into two pieces.

 

"Hinata you should be flexible like Sugawara-senpai." And he pushed Hinata's back more to prove his point. "OUCH! THAT HURT!! BAKAGEYAMA!! I'm not that flexible!!" The orange haired teen protested.

 

The other's attention drifted towards a certain comment from a certain captain.

 

"Ah. Suga is really flexible. He can even do so many positions, it's very convenient at night for me. (//∇//) " Daichi nodded his head.

 

What he didn't realize is that his thoughts came out of his mouth and it was already too late. And also he outed themselves in the most embarrassing way.

 

Everyone was looking at him. Most had an embarrass face, the others are shock, some looks like they are about to drop dead from what they heard. Their ears were violated. 

 

And the reason for that comment coming out have the biggest blush on his face. Suga looks like he's about to burst and the redness of his face can rival Nekoma's jersey.

 

"I---t-that...." Daichi stuttered as he look around his blush prominent on his face. This is so awkward.

 

"Daichi! You idiot! You're so bold! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ " Suga chastised his captain and lover his blush haven't subsided. 

 

This is definitely the most embarrasing moment of his life and Daichi is the freakin' reason for it! 

 

"Hah!! I told you Noya-san! You owe me 2000 yen!!!" Tanaka suddenly shouted.

 

"Kuso!! I can't believe this!! I'm gonna take my revenge Ryuu!! Remember that!!" Noya answered dramatic and full of life as ever.

 

That seems to take Daichi out from his embarrassment. "Wait. What? You're betting on us?" Daichi asked scandalized. Since when did his team become like this?

 

"We know the two of you are together. We're only betting on when you are you planning to tell the team." Ennoshita said with a smirk. "Why are you calm about this?" Suga asked the second year who only gave a shrug. 

 

"So should we bet on the positions they've used?" Tanaka suggested. "You're on!" Noya agreed easily making the others uncomfortable. 

 

Suga wanted so badly to be swallowed by a big hole right now. 

 

"ENOUGH!! JUST CLEAN UP AND GET HOME!!!" Coach Ukai hollered at the team who immediately scrambled to get started.

 

After practice Suga chastised Daichi for being so bold especially in front of the team. It's not that he minds that the team knows, he was just embarrassed. 

 

No one envy Daichi at the moment. Getting Suga angry at you is something you don't want  to experience. "Suga-san is really the only one who can scold Daichi-san." Hinata commented when he saw his two seniors.

 

For Daichi, he doesn't mind though. Coz the best part of being scolded by Suga is the make-up sex later on. Especially since no one is at home tonight. Suga is very flexible after all. 

 

**************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh!! I'm so lame (._.) What did I just do?? Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)
> 
> ELIE


End file.
